


【Good Omens / 好預兆】計畫不似預期

by sunnyocean



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyocean/pseuds/sunnyocean
Summary: 阿茲拉斐爾舉起火焰劍，朝克羅里揮劍斬下。結局改編，HE。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	【Good Omens / 好預兆】計畫不似預期

  
  


天堂堆積著許多計畫書，大多記錄了世界今後即將發生的大事。其中一項關於世界末日的大計畫備受關注，無論天使或惡魔都曾聽聞或細閱。當中有一句非常特別，以藏頭詩形式寫成，或許因此經常為人忽視。那句翻譯成人類語言後，意思大約如下：

_佇立東門的天使、斬殺、從沸騰地面升起的惡魔之主、邪惡化身的巨蛇_

此預言一般的描述在地獄魔主腦中揮之不去。於是，他喚來惡魔克蠕力，吩咐道：

**你以蛇的姿態到上頭去搗搗蛋吧**

_是的，惡魔之主。_

克蠕力奉命完成使命後並未即時返回地獄。此刻他站於伊甸園東方的城牆下，抬頭仰望逆光佇立的白髮天使。後來，他終究忍不住爬上城牆去見守護東門的那位天使。雖然他有些擔心被天使發現的瞬間便會身首異處，卻在發現天使手中的火焰劍不知所終以後，便無法抑壓那顆好奇心。

 _就問一句。_ 克羅里如此說服自己。

「你不是有把火焰劍嗎？我那時還想，那劍可真搶眼。」他問。

「呃……」愧疚的神情在天使臉上顯而易見。

「不見了？你弄丟啦？」 _這_ _東門天使可真奇怪。_

「才不是！如果你非要知道……我給人了。」天使有點沒好氣。

克蠕力瞪大雙眼，幾乎忍不住笑起來：「你甚麼？」 _把劍送出去，將來是打算甚麼來斬殺邪惡的化身，手刀嗎？_

「我給人了！唉，我也沒輒啊。」天使開始解釋他送出火焰劍理由。

名為阿茲拉斐爾的天使正式勾起了克蠕力的興趣，他一邊聽天使說話，心裡一邊想： _或許我們可以成為朋友。萬一哪天他想起要斬我於腳下，說不定還會遲疑幾秒，讓我有機可逃呢。說起來，蘋果使人明辨善惡，為甚麼聽起來像是件好事？_

於是，他又把心中所想的問題說出口，然後阿茲拉斐爾又再次回應了。

後來，兩人的問答一直持續了好幾千年。在那漫長的時光中，他們逐漸成為摯友，同時慢慢遺忘了大計畫中那一行不起眼的描述。  
  
  


泰德田空軍基地寬闊的跑道上，某種未知的巨大生物正翻攪地面。

腳底下傳來持續的震動，彷彿有一隊大象軍隊在遠處跑過。空氣中的水份完全凝結成冰，所有人屏息靜氣，不，是根本無法呼吸。

阿茲拉斐爾下意識向左側一瞥，手持輪胎撬棒，翅膀逆風展開的克羅里凝重地直視前方。

赤紅魔王現身之時，天地為之變色。如果村莊的人此時往窗外一看，便會發現原來晴朗的天空被染成詭異的酒紅，太陽像是瞬間被馬車扯往山腳底消失不見，日與夜的界線模糊不清。接著，地底的震動變得更加強烈，活像是一顆不明的巨型炸彈從天而降，在地面炸出六個標準游泳池大的裂縫。

沸騰的熔岩湧出地表，流向措手不及的人類，勾起他們最深的恐懼。

劍柄攥於掌心，咻咻作響的劍刃向外吐出火舌，阿茲拉斐爾臉上首次流露明顯戰意。

_就算毫無勝算，也要設法阻止撒旦。_

阿茲拉斐爾與撒旦巧合地對上視線，戰慄隨即從四方八面襲來。

 **你無法阻止** **使命**

頃刻，天地倏忽顛倒，黑暗佔據他的視線，闖進體內四通八達的管道，甚至滲入細胞，強行奪去他身體的控制。

**他是你命中注定必須對付的邪惡巨蟒。聽見了嗎，阿茲拉斐爾。快想起你的使命**

_我……_

阿茲拉斐爾睜眼，首先看見手中的火焰劍，然後是挺身站在前方的亞當，最後是克羅里。散發著地獄氣息的惡魔。

「你……不是……我的父……我……」

撒旦一聲叱喝，亞當彷彿被無形的手掌重壓頭頂，動彈不得。

「亞當！」克羅里一個箭步衝前。

**是他了**

腦中的聲音驅使阿茲拉斐爾拖著沉重的步伐前進，劍刃的白色火焰愈來愈熾熱。

克羅里就在他觸手可及之處。

**你必須斬殺之物已現身眼前**

阿茲拉斐爾手肘高舉至太陽穴，雙手握劍，目光凝聚一處。

**動手吧**

「小心！」

克羅里應聲回頭，錯愕地望著揮劍的天使。

他第一個冒起的想法是驚訝於阿茲拉斐爾花了六千年時間才想起斬殺惡魔這道由神撰寫的使命。

半秒後，克羅里便察覺天使眼中蒙上一股不尋常的黑氣，可惜時間已不容許他解除魔障。若然他避開，阿茲拉斐爾定會砍中亞當，這絕非好選擇。假如他強行接下這一劍，說不定還有轉機。

克羅里連忙抬臂舉起輪胎撬棒，企圖孤注一擲接下攻擊。

「阿茲拉斐爾！」

刀刃撕開肌肉、刺破血管的聲音在耳道裡清脆地迴響。阿茲拉斐爾視線變得模糊，可是腦袋終於清醒了些。

耳邊斷斷續續傳來克羅里吵嚷的聲音，他卻半點兒都聽不見，想著掀起笑容讓對方冷靜一些，沒想到克羅里眉頭反而皺得更深。

阿茲拉斐爾勉強動了動手腕，指尖傳來劍柄粗糙的觸感，還有自腹腔流出的黏液。

_唉，這次克羅里絕不願意替我弄走污漬了。_

**為什麼**

_啊，對，想起來了，這是撒旦的聲音。邪惡之主，快離開我的身體！_

**佇立東門的天使將斬殺惡魔之主，邪惡化身的巨蛇。如果有誰能消滅我，絕不可能是你此等卑微且一無是處的天使。因此我刻意派出克羅里代我潛入人間，以蛇的姿態誘惑神的兒女。在你的意識中他便是你要斬殺的惡魔，然而你卻違背天命**

_非常遺憾，我從不是稱職的天使。所以才一直犯錯，卻又做對了所有事情。_

_**為甚麼** _

_撒旦，你或許能控制肉體，甚至支配意識，卻無法動搖信念。我從未曾視克羅里為大計畫中描述的那條巨蛇，無論是六千年前伊甸園的東門之上或是現在。_

_我的劍刃絕不指向他。而你永遠不懂其原因。_

**又如何，你背叛上帝毀了自己，嬴的終究是我——**

阿茲拉斐爾驅逐撒旦後，終於能夠再次開口說話。他環視四周。大魔王即將爬出地面，身後的人類紛紛倒地不起，亞當仍在努力抗衡撒旦加諸身上的枷鎖，時間已所剩無幾。

「克羅里，很抱歉我完全幫不上忙⋯⋯」

「不，阿茲拉斐爾……」克羅里跪在阿茲拉斐爾面前，不知何時捧著他的臉頰，近乎哀求地問：「為甚麼要這樣做！」

「原來我一直都是憑自己的信念與意識選擇你，希望能夠做你的朋友……沒有誘惑，無關協議，更不是計畫，只有捨不得傷害你的想法。」阿茲拉斐爾靠在克羅里的肩膀上，輕聲細語。「若不如此，根本無法掙脫撒旦的控制。」

「你怎能如此殘忍待我，天使。」克羅里緊緊抓住他雙臂，像是擔心一旦鬆手眼前人便會化作光芒消失。

阿茲拉斐爾牽著克羅里的手，搭在劍柄上。穿透背部外露的劍尖仍然散發出太陽般的火焰。

「聽著，我想通了，東門那場相遇是注定的，是計畫的一部分。」

「你是說……」他怔楞，卻立即讀懂了阿茲拉斐爾希望表達的意思。

「現在只有你能夠辦到了。」

「又是大計畫，我們終究只是衪的棋盤上的棋子！」克羅里仰天長吼。

阿茲拉斐爾正想開口之際，被克羅里搖頭阻止。「你知道嗎？六千年來他們總是說甚麼大計畫甚麼世界未日，真的極度煩厭，互相鬥來鬥去吵吵鬧鬧的，生活本來已經夠艱苦了，就不能讓人好好過活嗎？可是最煩厭是原來我無法想像沒有你的世界。阿茲拉斐爾，別想著拋下我一人。要走就一起走。」

「嗯，我會等你。」

克羅里摘下墨鏡，露出銳利蛇瞳，與阿茲拉斐爾對望。他狠狠緊咬下唇，雙手用力握著劍柄。

「你相信我嗎？」

「你做得到。」阿茲拉斐爾肯定地回答。然後就像過去數千年一樣，用那種純粹的、毫不掩飾愛意的目光注視克羅里。

「不要死。」克羅里狠狠地說。

站在天使與惡魔身後的亞當目睹事情的全部。他親眼看著克羅里抽出穿透阿茲拉斐爾身體的火焰劍。天使鮮紅的血液沾滿劍身，熾熱的銀白火焰彷彿引伸至天際，在空中發出咻咻聲。阿茲拉斐爾緊皺著眉，臉上卻仍掛起微笑。克羅里望了他一眼，隨即轉身迎面對上撒旦，亞當隱約能看見他臉上的淚痕。

克羅里揮動火焰劍，加諸亞當身上的枷鎖隨即解開。

「三秒，這是最後機會。」

「⋯⋯懂了。」亞當說。

 **區區一** **隻** **低等惡魔以為能戰勝我嗎**

「很難說。」克羅里對撒旦的輕蔑不屑一顧。「在撒旦面前拿起武器戰鬥真是愚蠢至極。」

 _可是認真想一想，畢竟我曾經佇立東門之上，也曾經是天使，還是巨蛇呢。嘩哈，一切好像都說通了。_ 當然，克羅里並沒有愚蠢到在撒旦面前把話說個清楚明白。

撒旦的左腳已踏在地面，等到他正式在人間展露真身時，世界末日怕是要瞬間重臨。

中場休息時段已結束，克羅里舉起火焰劍，拍動雙翼衝向撒旦。撒旦大手一揮，召來一陣烈風，使他難以靠近。

**放棄吧你們都不是我的對手**

克羅里再度加速，以迅雷之姿在撒旦四周留下數道殘影，找出那唯一突破的機會。就像英雄電影裡的故事，背負拯救世界使命的英雄，無論情況如何惡劣，他們總能取勝。

當火焰劍插進撒旦胸膛時，亞當隨即堅定高呼：「你不是我的父親！從來不是，以後也不是，永遠不是！」

「不！！！！」撒旦胸前爆裂無數道金色光線，將之重重包圍。他驚慌失措地伸出雙手亂抓，血紅光芒自眼眸向外四射，卻無從阻止自己往地底下沉的事實。

**別以為這樣就結束了，克羅里！你的將來——**

撒旦的詛咒響徹空軍基地。

火焰劍從半空跌落，敲到地上發出叮咚兩聲，劃破來自地獄的怒吼。

原本持劍之人早已回頭往後走，似乎毫不關心魔王去向。他堅持走到阿茲拉斐爾跟前，雙膝一軟便跪地。經過連番對峙後，惡魔也身心力竭。

「阿茲拉斐爾！」克羅里撥開垂落額前的髮絲，著急地叫喚天使之名。

「嘿，醒醒，天使。」他搖動垂頭沉默的阿茲拉斐爾，加重語氣道：「 **想想** ，假如你現在死了回到天堂，上頭絕不會放過你。」

「……克羅里……」阿茲拉斐爾抬頭，話中氣若浮絲，「我只是高興得走神了。真不敢相信我們成功了……」

「我們真的成功了嗎？」克羅里不太確定。

「嗯，我看著撒旦消失了。那個……克羅里，你能做點甚麼嗎？這傷口再不處理，我怕是真要一命嗚呼了。」阿茲拉斐爾覺得腹上的傷口痛得快要取他性命，流血不止的身體似乎已撐到極限。他現在已經連半根手指頭都抬不起，想給自己施展奇蹟也極為困難。

「噢。」

「讓我來吧。」

克羅里抬頭一看發現搭在他膀上的人是亞當。

「不過我的父親已經來了，所以我們動作得快。」亞當指了指在水泥地憑空出現，正站在撒旦原來所在之處的男人。

「他是你的人類父親……等等，你暫停了時間。」克羅里一揚眉，馬上發現四周所有人已被停格。

「跟你學的。無法維持太久，他們會起疑的。」亞當轉轉眼球，頗為得意地說。「有些事情解釋起來，會很麻煩。撒旦、天使、惡魔，不太可信對吧？」

「人類相信他們相信的事。」克羅里嘶嘶說。

「很合理。不過我認為如果某些事情能夠記得不那麼清楚，會過得比較輕鬆。」

「我同意這點。如果我一直清楚記住大計畫的那一句，可能幾千年前便………」阿茲拉斐爾眼角瞅見克羅里的眼神，決定閉嘴。

「總之，謝謝你們幫我守住了我所愛的人及土地。剛才的事超越了我預期，我認為你們值得擁有更好的未來。我決定報答你們。」

「如何？」他們問。

「還在想。對了，可能有點痛，抱歉了。」

「他真是個好孩子。」阿茲拉斐爾感歎，然後眼前一黑。

六千年以來天使第一次昏過去了。  
  
  


泰德田四季分明，氣候宜人，是安居樂業的好地方。一個月前，不知出於哪種原因，從倫敦來的兩位男士竟選擇在此處開咖啡店，實在叫村莊的人百思不得其解，可是一晚過後，當他們想起這家咖啡店，卻又覺得自然至極，彷彿它本來就一直存在。

克羅里弄好店內佈置，準備走進廚房從冷藏庫取出招待用的飲品時，正好看見穿起格花呢格紋圍裙，在後腰綁起一個大蝴蝶結（歸功於克羅里）的阿茲拉斐爾，仍然拿著擠花袋埋頭苦幹。

「需要幫忙嗎？」

「不，馬上可以了。」

克羅里好奇湊近一看，圓盤上擺放著數十塊形狀不一的餅乾，阿茲拉斐爾正在餅乾上繪畫各種圖案。經過烘焙後的奶油香味纏繞著阿茲拉斐爾，嗅起來特別甜膩。

「這是天使？」克羅里指著白色小人。

「猜對了。這是亞當、裴潑、溫思雷岱爾……」阿茲拉斐爾逐一介紹，「還有狗狗，那些是根據狗餅乾食譜做的。」

「呢。至於這條蛇，我猜是代表我了？」克羅里捏起盤中畫了一條黑蛇的餅乾，翻來翻去仔細觀賞。

「啊！」阿茲拉斐爾忽然握住克羅里的手腕，拉到唇邊張口一咬，把克羅里手指捏著的蛇紋餅乾給咬斷了。

「呃……解釋？」克羅里愣然望著手中半條黑蛇。

「 _東門天使斬殺邪惡化身的巨蛇。_ 這便是了，我終於執行了那句描述，不但『殺了』巨蛇，還吞進肚裡。任務完成！」阿茲拉斐爾喜孜孜地說。

「認真？」

「嚐嚐？」阿茲拉斐爾回以一眨。

把半塊餅乾拋進口裡時，克羅里心裡想，他果然沒有挑錯朋友。

咖啡店一事當追溯至世界末日當天，亞當不知用了甚麼辦法令天堂與地獄相信阿茲拉斐爾及克羅里在與撒旦對峙時戰至力竭後完全消失。因此當阿茲拉斐爾翌日康復甦醒後，兩人只能被動地發現他們已經脫離了天地的控制。由於一切發生得過於突然，為保險起見他們決定暫時留在亞當身邊，一方面引導他成長，一方面觀察天堂與地獄的動靜，好準備接下來的大戰。

而今天，正是他們合辦之咖啡店的開幕日。

「和我一起生活不怕沉悶嗎？」

「不，不知為何反而有些期待。倒是你，難得擺脫上頭，你應該去做自己喜歡的事情。」

「事實上，我剛發現和你一起生活，正是我喜歡而且十分嚮往的事情。」

「這算同居嗎？」

「是吧。」

「阿茲拉斐爾，克羅里，我們來了！」門外傳來小孩的歡笑聲。

克羅里與阿茲拉斐爾相視而笑，並肩出門迎接他們第一批客人。

「歡迎來到A&F Café。」

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * A&F Cafe: Antony & Fell Café


End file.
